


Does the sun shine after the rain?

by Sontsei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sontsei/pseuds/Sontsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting in an Airport/Coffee shop AU or the Awkward encounter you didn't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does the sun shine after the rain?

Sunday morning at the airport.

Felicity loved airports. She enjoyed sitting in the hallway and looking at people, trying to imagine their lives. Who was running away, who was coming home, who was saying goodbye and who was trying to not crumble. Because it was almost always harder for those who stay. Desperate and sad kisses, warm and cheerful hugs were everywhere and it was so entertaining to watch.

But today, Felicity was sitting in the coffee shop and was looking at her cup since several minutes. So much in her head. She was going to Vegas for few days because her mother had asked her to. Apparently she has something important to announce and what it was, Felicity was pretty sure she won’t like it. Studying was stressful even when you were a genius but Donna Smoak was worst. To affront this, she was wearing a yellow dress with a fuchsia belt, her personal armor against the cloudy world of her past.

When she raised her head she saw a man who was lost in his thoughts at the next table. Tall and broody, handsome but damaged.

She moved in a second listening to her guts.

“Are you okay?” She asked shyly and she sat next to him.

“Yes.” He answered in a dismissive way not looking at her but it was not stopping her.

“Liar. I’m sorry if I’m intrusive but you’re not okay. There’s a line on your forehead forged by worry and your hand is tapping on your knee because you seem impatient but you are not moving because you look like you’re stuck here. Something is bothering you. And I know I’m a stranger and you don’t owe me anything but I’m here if you want to talk. No judgement and I’m promising you I won’t ever tell anyone what you said. Share your burden, I’m a good listener. When I… stop talking.”

She blushed after that because she was realizing what she’d just done.

“Sorry. That was awkward” She mumbled.

A tiny smile on the lips, Broody Man looked finally at her. “Very” He said with a tired voice.

“Well, I’m impulsive and sometimes I do things like that. Talking to strangers who don’t want talk to me. But I wasn’t hitting on you, I was just…”

“My sister is dying” He interrupted.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry”

“She’s eighteen and she’s dying. She has a fucking leukemia. Do you believe what I did when I learned it? I jumped in a plane and left. It was 6 months ago. I couldn’t. I couldn’t stay and hear what treatments will do to her. I was scared and now I don’t know how coming back. My mother called me this morning to tell me Thea was in the hospital and she wanted to see me. The prognosis is not good. I know I have to go see her but... My parents are angry. They are angry that I left and they are angry that she’s asked for me.”

“You know, I’ve been targeting a lot in my life because I’m optimistic. I’d rather joke than complain, smile than cry, find another way than stop. It doesn’t mean I don’t care. It doesn’t mean I don’t take it seriously. Nobody has the right to judge the way you cope with fear and pain. People, even family, are not entitled to dictate the way you deal with your grief.”

“I should have been here for her. How can I forgive myself?”

“Be here for her now. You can’t change what you’ve done and wear your guilt like a suit will help neither her nor you. Go at her bedside and tell her you’re sorry and stay. Stay to read her silly magazines, stay to paint her nail toes, stay to hold her hand when she’s sick, stay silent if you want to. It’s all what she needs.”

A silence welcomed her words.

“Thank you Awkward Yellow Lady”

“Felicity” She chuckled.

“Oliver”

She smiled with a little nod and she knew there was nothing more to say. Her flight was soon so she got up to leave when his hand caught her wrist.

“It would be awkward if I ask you your number?”

She bit her lips in wonder but she wrote it down on a napkin and walked away.

The next morning she received a text :  
_I picked “one chic chick” in the OPI collection. Yellow is my new color for hope. Oliver_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this little story came to my mind this morning so i tried to write my first fic. Comments and advices are welcome ! thanks for reading and have a good day !


End file.
